Juste au cas où, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: "Je, euh, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander. Et tu as le droit de refuser, ça représente beaucoup de responsabilités, et je sais que je te prends de court-",  "Tuteur." Répéta Walter, ses yeux quittant les papiers entre ses mains pour étudier le visage de Paige. "Tu veux que je sois le tuteur de Ralph." - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape!
**Résumé :** « Je, euh, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander. Et tu as le droit de refuser, ça représente beaucoup de responsabilités, et je sais que je te prends de court- », « Tuteur. » Répéta Walter, ses yeux quittant les papiers entre ses mains pour étudier le visage de Paige. « Tu veux que je sois le tuteur de Ralph. » BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les transmettrais à l'auteur._

* * *

 **Juste au cas où** ,

 _Just In Case._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

« Je, euh, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander. Et tu as le droit de refuser, ça représente beaucoup de responsabilités, et je sais que je te prends de court- »

« Tuteur. » Répéta Walter, ses yeux quittant les papiers entre ses mains pour étudier le visage de Paige. « Tu veux que je sois le tuteur de Ralph. »

« Juste au cas où quelque chose m'arriverait sur le terrain. Je veux seulement m'assurer que quelqu'un sera là pour lui, quelqu'un qui... le connaît. » Clarifia-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas Drew qui devrait avoir la garde ? Il a certainement toujours ses droits parentale étant donné qu'il est le père de Ralph. » Marmonna-t-il, tentant toujours d'assimiler la requête. Pour la première fois, il aurait aimé que Toby soit là pour lui traduire ce que tout cela voulait exactement dire. Paige se balança sur ses pieds, semblant mal à l'aise.

« En réalité, légalement j'ai la garde, et il est toujours ailleurs, de plus lui et Ralph n'ont jamais réellement établit de lien. Mon avocat n'a eut de cesse ces derniers temps de me pousser à rédiger mon testament maintenant que j'ai _réellement_ des biens et Ralph allait - je ne sais pas. Je devais remplir des formulaire et j'ai pensé à toi. »

Walter ne savait pas quoi dire. Une part de lui, la part qui l'avait observer et qui avait apprit à la connaître durant cette dernière année savait qu'il s'agissait d'un geste. C'était symbolique. Ça représentait beaucoup.

Il n'avait simplement pas la moindre idée de ce que ça représentait exactement. Soudain, la chose qu'elle lui demandait lui parut clair.

« Tu me demande de l'élever. »

« Je - »

« Si jamais tu y restais lors d'une affaire. »

« Oui. »

Il la fixa.

« Cela ne semble pas pratique, » dit-il finalement. Ce fut son tour à elle de le fixer en clignant des yeux.

« Oh, d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que les enfants ce n'est pas ton truc, et c'est beaucoup demandé, je n'aurais pas dû. Oublie. » Sa voix était tendue, et bien que Walter n'avait pas le don de Toby pour lire les gens, il savait que son sourire était faux. Elle se tourna pour partir.

« Attend, » Se surprit-il à dire, tenant toujours les documents. « Je, euh, ce n'est pas que je suis contre l'idée d'élever Ralph. Il... compte pour moi. »

Cette fois, le sourire de Paige fut tendre bien qu'elle semblait toujours un peu blessé.

« Je le sais, Walter. »

« Je voulais simplement dire que ce n'est pas une solution pratique car je... Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer un scénario dans lequel quelque chose pourrait t'arriver et où je ne serais pas là également. » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Parfois on est séparé, » dit-elle lentement, logiquement. « On m'a tiré dessus au Djibouti, et cela m'a fais réaliser que des accidents ça arrivent. Même lorsque l'on est prudent, et, soyons honnête, nous le sommes rarement. J'aime Ralph, il est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, mais ce job aussi est important. Alors je veux juste être sûr que quelqu'un prendra soin de lui. »

« Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas en sécurité en faisant ce travail ? » Voulut savoir Walter. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il pensait souvent, il s'était entraîné à se focaliser sur le bien général. Mais Paige était différente. Elle ressentait bien plus de choses qu'elle. Elle s'inquiétait d'avantage.

« Walter, » elle soupira doucement. « Ce n'est pas un job sans risque. Presque toutes les affaires sur lesquels nous travaillons nous met en danger. Je tente de minimiser le risque lorsque je le peux, mais il y a beaucoup de chose que l'on ne peut pas contrôler. Je suis simplement réaliste. »

« Réaliste, » répéta-t-il. L'idée que quelque chose puisse lui arriver, quelque chose d'assez mauvais pour que Ralph se retrouve orphelin de mère, fit brusquement se contracté quelque chose dans sa poitrine, comme un emballement de la pression artérielle. Il n'avait pas réaliser que ses mains s'étaient contractés en poings jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de froissement des papiers et qu'il baisse les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une boule des documents. La bouche de Paige s'ouvrit, l'inquiétude au visage.

« Eh, est-ce que ça va ? » Ses mains se superposèrent sur son poing, et il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de réprimer l'excès inhabituelle d'émotions.

« Je vais bien. » Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il le savait. Et au vus du regard sur le visage de Paige, il ne la bernait pas non plus.

« Est-ce à propos de Ralph ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ou de moi ? »

« Je... euh... » Il n'était pas sûr. Son esprit, d'habitude si clair, était embrouillé par une multitude de _sentiments_. Cette sensation le dérangeait.

« Écoute, c'était juste une idée. Drew est plus que capable de prendre soin de Ralph. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ok ? »

Il acquiesça, mais quelque chose demeurait au fond de sa tête.

« Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, » lâcha-t-il soudainement. Elle en resta bouche bée.

« N'es-tu pas censé être un géni ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesse.

Elle avait raison. Et il détestait ça. Cette idée lui donnait envie de la virer et de les enfermer tous les deux, Ralph et elle, dans une pièce capitonnée quelque part. Ce qui n'avait rien de logique, mais qui était tout de même bien plus attrayant que de la laisser continuer à mettre sa vie en danger.

« C'est juste au cas où, » lui rappela-t-elle gentiment. « C'est le but d'un testament. Juste au cas où. »

« Je n'aime pas penser à ça, » admit-il. « Que quelque chose pourrait t'arriver. »

« Crois moi, » rit-elle, « moi non plus. »

Il y pensa un moment, dépliant les papiers et examina le texte de termes légal.

« Bien. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Paige, le dévisageant.

« Si quoi que ce soit t'arrive, je serais le tuteur légale de Ralph. » Au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, cette idée devint plus concrète. Il y a une seule personne au monde à laquelle il avait plus tenue que le petit garçon de dix ans et elle était morte. L'idée de Paige étant morte et de son fils envoyé à l'autre bout du pays pour être élever par un homme qui ne le comprendra jamais un tant sois peu était inacceptable.

Apparemment toujours un peu chancelante, Paige fronça les sourcils.

« Eh, tu n'es pas obligé. Tu peux prendre un peu de temps pour y penser- »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour y penser. Je l'ai considéré et je suis d'accord, c'est la meilleure option. »

« Vraiment. » Dit-elle, figé.

« Oui. Drew ne sera pas en mesure de procurer à Ralph le genre de stimulation mentale dont il a besoin, et encore moins de comprendre la charge émotionnelle que cela représentera. Ralph serait misérable. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive.

« Je ne dirais pas _misérable_ mais- » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsque Walter attrapa un stylo sur le bureau de Sylvester et commença à remplir les pages, y imposant ses initiales et signant aux bons endroits. « Walter, en es-tu sûr ? »

Il acquiesça sans même relever la tête.

« Je veux simplement souligner le fait que cela ne signifie pas que je suis d'accord avec l'idée que quoi que ce soit puisse t'arriver, mais, comme tu l'as toi-même dis, c'est juste au cas où. » Conclut-il, lui rendant les papiers. Elle les attrapa lentement, semblant un peu sonnée.

« D'accord. » Marmonna-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain du pourquoi elle ne semblait pas plus ravie. Ou, au moins, un peu plus satisfaite.

« Ouai, non. Je veux dire oui, c'est ce que je voulais. Je suppose que je ne pensais simplement pas que tu serais d'accord. Ou que tu aurais besoin de plus de temps. » Décida-t-elle baissant les yeux sur les document. Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est une décision logique. »

« Exact. » Elle agita les papiers devant lui et se retourna pour partir. Elle était arrivé à la porte quand il l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Attend, » dit-il, pour la seconde fois. Elle se retourna. « Ce que tu as dis à propos de Ralph, qu'il est... »

« La chose la plus importante pour moi. » Répéta-t-elle. Walter acquiesça.

« Je, euh... moi aussi. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle parut surprise. Puis pas. Mais le regard sonnée qu'elle avait s'était estompé pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus chaud et tendre.

« A demain, Walter. »

« A demain. » Dit-il à son tour, la regardant tourner les talons et franchir la porte.

Ce soir-là, quand il rentra chez lui, il fit des arrangements dans son bureau. La prochaine fois que Paige passera lui déposer quelque chose, il y aura un tout nouveau lit à la place habituelle de son bureau.


End file.
